Esumi Hibari
Hibari Esumi is one of the two main Cures from Super Pretty Cure Time, and was created by Cure Shabon. Her alter ego is Cure Velocity (キュアヴェロシティ Kyua Veroshitī). Personality Even though she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, Hibari appears to take more after Sosuke, being quite tomboyish and all about speed; in fact, she often spends her free time rollerblading and wants to be a racecar driver like him someday. She has a very short temper, and can be quite cocky and competitive as well as even a tad dumb, but her recklessness and perseverance make up for it greatly. History Childhood The events leading up to Hibari's birth were... strange, to say the least. Her parents started dating once the Go-Ongers returned from Gunman World in order to settle down (that is, until the Legend War); tired of waiting for him to ask her out, Miu cornered Sosuke and talked to him about it, eventually discovering that, despite his complete obliviousness, he too had feelings for her. He eventually proposed to her shortly after she gave a farewell salute to the Gokaigers during their departing from Earth. A few weeks later, the two finally got married, had a very passionate honeymoon night and, not having to worry about Gaiarks anymore, settled down for good. Hibari was born sometime after Sosuke returned to being a full-fledged racecar driver; in order to keep her safe and sound in case Gaiark returned, he and Miu decided to not tell her anything about their adventures as Go-Ongers. As Hibari grew older, she developed a close friendship with Saki's daughter Kaori, and became more and more fascinated with the idea of becoming a racecar driver herself and following in her father's footsteps (wheelmarks?) by doing so. Becoming Cure Velocity Hibari came across Machalcon's Engine Cast and Engine Soul not too long after he arrived in Human World while escaping from Shin-Gaiark's forces; at the time he was already modified to be more like his parents in terms of abilities. It was only when she witnessed a BankiJyu attack for the first time that Machalcon -- up to that moment known to her as a "weird toy car" -- showed his true colors, giving Hibari a Go Phone and Change Soul and telling her that, with his power, she could become an ally of justice in order to save the Neo Fangire's soul. Obviously Hibari lept right in and transformed; not into a Go-Onger as Machalcon thought, but into a Pretty Cure. After defeating the BankiJyu, Hibari decided to keep her new duties as a secret from her family. Relationships Kurenai Kaori - Because Kaori's mother is very close with Hibari's parents, the two girls ended up growing up together and becoming good friends. Hibari's tomboyishness stands as a stark contrast to Kaori's own girlishness, though, much like past Pretty Cue duos such as Nagisa and Honoka or Saki and Mai, this doesn't deter their interactions any. Engine Machalcon - Hibari has a healthy, even if rocky at times, relationship with her Engine partner. They resemble each other a lot in terms of personality -- although Machalcon has grown up a lot since his time with the Gokaigers, he has kept some of his rebeliousness and free spirit in him. Esumi Sosuke - Hibari is what you could call a "daddy's little girl"; as much as she loves both of her parents, it's her father who has a special place in her heart. They rarely interact due to his busy schedule, but when they do interact, they get along quite well, despite her being embarrassed of him at times. Esumi Miu - Suto Hiroto - Cure Velocity The Burning Crimson Highway Star! Cure Velocity! 真っ赤に燃えるハイウェイスター！キュアヴェロシティ！ Makka ni moero, haiwei sutā! Kyua Veroshitī! Cure Velocity (キュアヴェロシティ Kyua Veroshitī) is Hibari's Pretty Cure alter ego. Despite the fact that their powers don't come from the same source, she thinks of Cure Fangoria as her Pretty Cure partner and "teammate". As Cure Velocity, as her name points out, she is incredibly agile, mostly due to her experience with rollerblading. Transformation Hibari installs her personal Change Soul inside her Go Phone and shouts "Pretty Cure, Go On!" (プリキュア、ゴーオン！ Purikyua, gōon!) which triggers her transformation. A swirl of "Bari Bari"s surrounds her, forming her leotard and her stockings, and large tires appear out of nowhere and are placed around her elbows and knees, forming her gloves and boots. Her headband, hair decs, ear protectors and make-up appear, as her hair lengthens and tints red-orange. After transforming, she introduces herself and strikes a final pose. Attacks Apart from regular kicking / punching attacks, Velocity can use the Mantan Gun in either mode, as well as summon her own personal weapons: the Street Sais (ストリートサイズ Sutorīto Saizu), which resemble miniature versions of Go-On Red's Road Saber. Among her personal attacks are: *'Pretty Cure Velocity Cannonball' (プリキュア・ヴェロシティ・キャノンボール Purikyua Veroshitī Kyanonbōru), executed with the Mantan Gun in Gun Mode; *'Pretty Cure Mach Hundred Crack Fist' (プリキュア・マッハ・百裂拳 Purikyua Mahha Hyakuretsu-ken): An attack Velocity creates in episode 3. Despite what the name says, it's actually a single flaming punch; *'Pretty Cure Mach Rendezvous' (プリキュア・マッハ・ランデブー Purikyua Mahha Randebū): Velocity's (so far) primary finisher; executed with the Street Sais; *'Pretty Cure Speed Queen Shooter' (プリキュアス・ピード・クイーン・シューター Purikyua Supīdo Kuīn Shūtā): A combined attack with Cure Fangoria. Holding hands, Velocity calls out for the "power of speed", forming a red and yellow glowing orb on her free hand, while Fangoria calls out for the "power of darkness", forming a red and black glowing orb on her own free hand. The two then push the orbs back and, after calling out the name of the attack, release them as one big beam of light, which encase the enemy and can either destroy or purify the opponent. Appearance Normally, Hibari has slightly tanned skin, short, messy auburn hair held up in two puffy pigtails, and dark brown, almost black eyes. Because of her passion for speed and rollerblading, she leans towards a more boyish clothing style when out of school, claiming it's more "aerodynamic". As Cure Velocity, her hair is longer and tinted red-orange, being adorned with a red/white/yellow headband with a metal Go-Onger emblem pin on the side, as well as two red and white checker flag hair decs holding up her pigtails. To make up for the fact that her eyes remain the same color, she gets yellow eyeshadow shaped like flames. Her uniform is mostly red and white with yellow and silver trimming, and is more or less a girlier, helmetless version of the standard Go-Onger uniform, complete with ear protectors meant to resemble Machalcon's wheels. On the center is Machalcon's emblem in gold. Etymology Esumi (江角): E'' means "corner, angle" and ''sumi means "bay", coming together to mean "corner of the bay". Hibari (ひばり): "Skylark". Hibari was named in a similar way to Tsubomi, as her parents came up with her name upon seeing a skylark perched on the window of the hospital where she was born. Unlike Tsubomi, though, her name was thought of at the last second, as Sosuke wanted a boy to name after RetsuTaka. Gallery HibariExpressions.jpg|Expression sheet HibariMachZenkai.jpg|Hibari's attempt to imitate her father's roll call pose Childhood RennHibariGranny.jpg|Little Hibari with "granny" Renn EsumiFatherToDaughterBedtimeStory.jpg|What-if situation: Little Hibari hearing the story of how her father defeated Yogostein before sleep. With Kaori CureVelocityCureFangoria.jpg|Cure Velocity and Cure Fangoria holding hands HibariKaoriChibis.jpg|Hibari and Kaori in Super Deformed style. Hibakao.png|Kaori and Hibari relaxing together (by Kalle) Trivia Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Original Characters Inspired by Tokusatsu Category:Original Characters from the Future Category:Offsprings Category:Super Pretty Cure Time Characters